


Star Wars: Evil Escaped His Sight

by Hal_Jordan



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_Jordan/pseuds/Hal_Jordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Imperial Naval officer's letter home to his girlfriend written shortly before the destruction of the first Death Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: Evil Escaped His Sight

Dear Ladia,

 

This may be my last letter. Over the past few months, my feelings concerning this war have grown increasingly conflicted. I still believe in some of the Empire's ideals, but I've come to realize that the ideal and the reality are vastly different. And the injustices which the Rebels claim to be fighting against are all too real. I denied that fact in my own mind for a long time, but it's true. By the time you receive this letter, you probably will have heard about the destruction of Alderaan. It sickens me to know that I was serving aboard this vessel when it destroyed a planet. I guess I've failed to live up to my name. I should have been more watchful. Maybe I would have realized the truth sooner. 

So I'm writing you this letter to let you know that I've decided to try to defect to the Rebel Alliance. I plan to make my escape from the Death Star tomorrow. Eventually, I'll try to find the Rebels so I can join up with them. But first I'm coming home to you. However, leaving the Empire's service won't be easy. If I'm captured, I'll probably be executed as a deserter. 

Strangely I don't fear my own death as much as I fear the idea that I may not get to see you again before I die. It truly pains me to think that I may never look upon you again. Oh, how I wish for one more moment with you. To behold your beautiful face and your gorgeous black hair. To see your angelic smile and gaze into your oceanblue eyes. To touch your soft skin and kiss your sweet lips once more. 

I realize that writing this letter puts me at greater risk, but I feel that I must do so. That way, if I fail to come home to you, perhaps my letter will. I have to go now. I hope to see you soon.

Between now and again until I see you again, I'll be loving you.

Your soulmate,

 

Ira Darkstranger   
(scribbled unintelligibly but recognizable to the intended recipient)


End file.
